We Are Family
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Tom/Lexi; Based on a Tumblr prompt] Benny Junior wants to hear the story of how his parents met. Both of his parents have very different takes on the story.


**We Are Family**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Family, Humor_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 837_

_Summary: Benny Junior wants to hear the story of how his parents met. Both of his parents have very different takes on the story. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: I came home from school after a bad day, and then realised: hey, it's the Easter holidays now! Two whole weeks of fanfiction (and revision for A Levels)! To kick off the holidays, I wrote this little not-great-but-oh-well thing - Lexi's telling Benny the story of how his parents met and Tom pitching in with his own version. Hope you all enjoy and it makes you smile and it's not too bleh.  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. Or anything recognisable placed in this fic from here on in. **

* * *

**Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn't like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met._

* * *

Lexi flicked absentmindedly through the book in her hand, looking towards Tom. "You know that this is completely unscientific and unrealistic, don't you?"

"It's not _meant_ to be scientific, Lexi. It's a kids story. Besides, do you want to tell him one of your Nekross childhood stories?"

Lexi shook her head. "No. Of course not. But, that's not the point."

"What _is_ the point, then?"

"Mum?" Benny looked out from the duvet that was bundled around him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you tell me the story of how you met Dad?"

"Uh..." Lexi glanced at Tom, who just shrugged in a way that said _You__'ve__ got this one_. "Well, alright, then." Benny perked up and snuggled under the covers, waiting expectantly. "Well, Benny, it all started one day, a long time ago -"

"So long ago that it's been almost two years!"

Lexi rolled her eyes, but made no comment on the interruption. "Anyway, it all started one day, when I visited his school -"

"Because she wanted to eat me."

"That isn't true!"

"Yes it is. I was there."

"I'm aware of that." She turned back to Benny. "I visited his school, because...I was on business." Tom made a noise, but didn't speak. Lexi continued as if nothing had happened; she didn't particularly want to tell her son, who was still at a young age, what exactly the Nekross had done to Wizard kind. It was a bit too violent for a seven year old to comprehend. "That was how we met for the first time. We saw each other a lot over the next few months; we ran in to each other all the time -"

"Only because your mother wanted to eat me."

"I was _trying_ to omit that bit," she hissed. "And, also, technically, the Nekross do not consume _wizards _themselves. They consume _magic_."

"Same thing."

"Is not."

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Then what happened?" Benny cut in impatiently. His parents could bicker amongst themselves when they were alone.

"We ran into each other for many months after that," Lexi explained. "We were never friends during this time. We used to argue constantly, fight each other."

"_Your mother started it_," Tom stage-whispered.

"I heard that. And I did not start it. Varg did."

"Uncle Varg!"

"That's right. Your uncle Varg liked to fight with your father a lot too."

"He still does!"

"Only because you like to provoke him."

"What happened next?" Benny insisted.

"Well, we had been running in to each other for several months, when, one day, we were both called to investigate some mysterious goings-on, at a place in the city called Wyvern House -"

"_Investigate some mysterious goings-o__n_? That makes us sound like detectives. We're way cooler than that." He winked at her. Lexi made a face back.

"Shh, Dad!" Benny was making the same face at him. "Investigate what?"

"In this building, there was a magical gateway, to a place called the Neverside. It was a twin to this world, only everything there contained magic. Your father and I managed to get ourselves stuck there -"

"Her fault. You see, Benny, because your mother was trying to find your uncle, she seemed to think it was something to do with _me_. She was the one who chased me through the gateway in the first place. We were stuck there for twenty years after that."

"Is this where I was born?"

"Yep. Your mother finally succumbed to my charms."

"Did I now?" Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Hm. I think you'll find that it was _you_ who admitted to your feelings first."

"I don't remember it quite like that."

"I'm sure _you_ don't. I certainly do."

"How did you escape?"

"Your uncle Benny saved us. You remember him, don't you?"

"Yes!" Benny looked pleased. He liked the uncle who shared his name. "Then, what?"

"We both went home to our respective families, but I couldn't forget about him, and the life that we shared together, and I'm sure that he couldn't stop thinking about it either -"

"_But I can't stop, Thinking about, Thinking about us anymore _-!"

"Is the song really necessary?" Lexi cut off Tom's warbling tune.

"I thought it added a nice tone to the whole thing."

"Do you want to tell this story? You seem to think you have a better grasp on it than I do."

"Alright." Tom came and sat beside her at the foot of the bed. "You see, Benny, the truth of the whole story is, if we hadn't both been as stubborn as we were, we would have gotten together eons ago."

"Why?"

"Because stubbornness can blind people with the clearest sight," Lexi added philosophically.

Benny frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"You'll understand when you're older, dear." Lexi pecked him on the forehead. "We'll tell you the story again one day."

"I'd like that," Benny agreed. "Only..."

"Yes?"

"Can we not have Dad singing next time?"


End file.
